A Life of Barriers
by Zeika
Summary: YYH/IY - A story about how the barriers that separate the Makai/Reikai/Ningenkai are formed and the consequences of being the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. - Set in the same world (and immediately after) as New Years with Family. Please read New Years with Family to get a background on Kagome and Yusuke's relationship.
1. Drama at Kurama's

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha._

**Author's Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to ****kristina. .3 - thanks for all of your kind words and encouragement!**

Silence.

Her world was silence. She looked around and saw carnage everywhere. There was Inuyasha, bleeding from hundreds of cuts, small and large. He was kneeling (on several dismembered carcasses) next to where Kikyo had finally fallen. She had no remains, her body wasn't real to begin with, not for her second life... only clay and dust.

There was Sango, silently weeping over the corpse of her brother. It was silent, wasn't it? The large heaving sobs she was emitting should be making noise... at least she thought so. Right?

Miroku was sitting beside her, leaning against a huge bolder. He was staring at his hand in awe. That was a miracle. His kazanna had opened and ripped. It had devoured everything around him. There was no way that Miroku was going to live. Miroku was going to be destroyed the same as his father, and his father's father before him. Only, Miroku was the last of the line. He had no children to carry on the curse, to break the curse.

But, suddenly, it was over. Sesshomaru had taken Naraku's head from his shoulders. The real Naraku's head. Inuyasha took out the rest of his body with the Bakuryūha. Once Sesshomaru had disolved the head with his acid, Naraku was no more. All those years, fighting, suffering, hunting... all over. All so suddenly. Just like that, the wind tunnel had ceased. The battle had ceased. The blood still poured though. So did tears.

Kagome rose to attend her friends. She rotated in a circle to inspect the ruins of the battlefield once more. As she completed the circle, Inuyasha sprang at her, his face morphing into that of Naraku.

Kagome sprang awake with a frightened cry. The soft sound was absorbed by the strange walls. But, at least she heard it. There was sound... none of that endless silence. Then she glanced around, this was neither Kaede's nor her home. She was in the future, the western style bed and glass windows told her that. She further inspection of the room revealed a single desk and plants everywhere.

'Oh my,' she thought, 'I'm in Kurama's bed! What happened last night?!'

Then it all clicked. The New Year. She had spent the entire thing with her twin brother and his friends. Well, they were her friend's, too, now. Yusuke had made her promise to spend the entire day with them all, from midnight to midnight. They had all ended up at Kurama's place to watch a movie during the last couple of hours.

A soft knock sounded and the door opened. Kurama poked his head in.

"Ah, you're awake. I thought I heard something." Kurama entered the room and Kagome almost fainted. Kurama slept in pajama pants. Only. He wasn't wearing a shirt, oh boy - his chest was, quite possibly, the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. And she'd seen a lot of chests.

Kagome snapped out of it and drug her eyes back up to meet his. There was a light twinkle in his green orbs as they met her brown ones. She narrowed her eyes and brought her mind back into its rightful place.

"Did I make it to midnight, Kurama?" She inquired, glancing down at her hands.

He grinned at the young woman sitting in his bed, "no, you succumbed to sleep twenty minutes before the day ended."

"Gya!" Kagome scrambled out of bed, "Yusuke is never going to let me live that down!"

"It's fine, he passed out shortly before you did. Yusuke never even noticed your lapse into the dream world."

"Oh. Good." Kagome glanced around the room and saw the door that led to his master bath, "may I use your shower?"

Kagome struggled to keep up with her twin's brisk pace. He was irked at Keiko for making him go out to fetch breakfast for the group. Keiko had claimed it unfair for one person to cook breakfast for everybody, especially pigs. She didn't name any names, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were the ones that she was referring to.

"Yusuke, could you please slow down?" Kagome panted. She was healthy and walked (and ran) a _lot_ in the feudal era, even while toting a backpack. But, she _was _still just a human.

"Sorry." Yusuke grumbled, he did slow his pace, though. They turned a corner, almost back to Kurama's with breakfast.

Yusuke kicked a pebble that dared lay in his path. He watched it skitter across the sidewalk and strike a wall before pitifully bouncing three times to a stop. He smirked. He turned to Kagome to tell her something and saw a huge shadow rise up from the alley they were passing. His eyes got huge and he moved to grab her to safety. He grasped air. Kagome shrieked.

The shadow chuckled, "Pretty lady. Pretty necklace. I believe I will have both." He swung Kagome like a pendulum, holding her by her left ankle so that she dangled upside down.

"Put me _down!_" she kicked at the hand that held her ankle. It had no effect on the youkai, so she stretched to reach the ground for weapon, but her fingers only scrabbled on air.

"You heard the lady," Yusuke growled, already posed in his famous shooting stance, "put. her. down!"

The youkai glanced at Yusuke, "okay."

It raised its arm and dropped her from its considerable height of twelve feet. Yusuke darted in and caught her before she could strike the ground. She wrapped her arms around her twin's neck and squeezed in thanks. Yusuke swung her down onto the ground, but kept his left arm wrapped around her so that she was leaning into his side and protected. He raised his right arm and with his thumb cocked and his index finger extended, he pointed at the youkai.

"Die." Yusuke snarled, "_Spirit Gun_!"

The beam disintegrated the youkai that had dared touch his sister. He glared at the spot it had once existed and then his face softened as he looked down at Kagome.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

"An hour, Yusuke!" Kagome screeched, "You were born one hour before me!"

Yusuke smirked down at her.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Kagome pulled away from him and looked down at her ankle. There was going to be a fairly large bruise on her ankle soon, and there was a shallow cut that should heal without a scar. Yusuke saw her ankle and was furious. Since he had already obliterated the demon that hurt her, he only had either himself or Kagome to be angry at. He chose himself.

Kagome knew what her brother was doing and snarled at him, her finger almost touching his nose, "Don't you _dare_ feel guilty! You saved my life! If it hadn't been for you, I would have a lot more than a bruised ankle and a small scratch!"

Yusuke blinked at her.

Kagome glared at him.

Finally, Yusuke gave in and grabbed the bags of food he had dropped. Kagome scooped up the drink trays of coffee and hot cocoa that had plunged to the ground when she'd been snatched by the youkai. They were not salvageable, but she wasn't going to just leave them lying there. She limped to Kurama's home, her arm looped through Yusuke's elbow to help her balance.

Kurama opened the door to allow breakfast through and found the disheveled twins looking not at all as well as he'd been expecting.

"What happened?"

"Youkai tried to take her and the jewel." Yusuke shoved the bags at Kurama and scooped Kagome up and dropped her on the couch to inspect her ankle.

Kurama shoved the food at Kuwabara and stepped over to the twins on the couch. Kagome's face was crimson as Yusuke checked over her ankle.

"How bad is it?" Kurama asked.

"I dunno, I'm no doctor." Yusuke responded with a growl.

Kurama brushed a hand through his hair and kneeled next to Yusuke, "Let me see."

Yusuke moved aside as Kagome protested that it really wasn't necessary.

Kurama opened his palm and revealed the plant he had withdrawn from his hair. He tore a leave off and ripped it in half. He handed half to her and mashed the other half between his fingers. He gently smeared it all over her ankle. Then he took a petal off the flowering part of the plant and placed it softly over the cut. He looked up at Kagome's face and she was looking at the leaf half he'd given her.

"Eat it, it will help with the pain." He stood up and went into the bathroom to get something to wrap her ankle in. He saw Keiko and Yusuke out of the corner of his eye. They were kissing softly, obviously, somebody knew how to calm the toushin.

When he came back, food was being distributed and Kagome was laughing at Hiei and Kuwabara's argument. Kurama knelt to wrap Kagome's ankle when she spoke up.

"Yusuke, will you teach me to fight?"

Two days later, Yusuke, Keiko, Kagome, and Kuwabara topped the steps to Genkai's. Kuwabara took off like a rocket to where Yukina was sweeping while Yusuke led the other two towards where he assumed Genkai would be. Sure enough, there she was, playing video games.

"Old hag, I have a favor to ask." Yusuke dropped onto the floor next to her, legs crossed.

"Yusuke!" scolded both his companions.

"Numbskull, shut up for a minute."

The trio waited for Genkai to finish her level, which she did... and got the high score.

"What, you punk?" Genkai turned towards the youth.

"I want you to teach Kagome like you taught me." Yusuke said.

"I don't have Yusuke's powers," Kagome interjected, "I'm a miko. So, it wouldn't be the same... but, Yusuke assures me that if anybody could teach me how to use my powers to their fullest extent it would be you."

"Hmmm." Genkai looked Kagome over. She'd met her before a couple of times and the girl had always been respectful. Guess that's where all the good genes went to in the family. However, she wasn't a trainer of mikos. There weren't any more of them.

"I will train you as I trained Yusuke." Genkai stated, "I am not a miko, nor am I of the Shinto religion. I am sorry, Kagome, but there are not any more true mikos in the world. There haven't been since shortly after the barrier was formed and the worlds split... there was no longer a need."

Kagome blanched.

"I will train you to use the same kind of reiki your brother does. That may give you some knowledge of how to deal with your miko abilities." Genkai sent a sideways look at Kagome, "as long as you're not the same kind of slacker as your brother!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I have this entire story almost completely planned out... it will be a little more than 12 chapters (with some related one shots) IF the chapters don't turn out too long as I write them. I am going to try to update at least once a week, should there be enough interest in this story. **

**Please let me know if you like it.**

**Zeika**


	2. Training

Boom!

The four males playing at the card table all leaned and glanced out the window, shrugged, and turned back to their game.

"I'll raise you two." Yusuke said as he tossed two tootsie rolls into the center of the table where a pile was already located.

Kurama glanced down at his hand again, smirked, and matched the bet.

Kuwabara folded, putting his head down into his hands, playing with these three were killing his chocolate stash. He would just bet that little sneak was also cheating. He looked up to glare at Hiei, who had just stuffed another tootsie roll in his mouth.

Crash!

"Kagome! I told you a hundred times! This is an exercise for your reiki, _not _your miko abilities. When you shoot the arrow, you do _not _use both!" Genkai's snarl drifted in through the window.

"But, Genkai-"

"No! Enough! That is the third one you've blown up today, you and your brother can go and build more and when you're through we will attempt again!"

Genkai kept shouting at Kagome, but her voice grew distant and she and Kagome left the vicinity for another, probably more peaceful, lesson.

"Heh." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head, "at least she's powerful. So, who wants to help me make more targets?"

Hiei and Genkai watched as Kuwabara and Kurama helped Yusuke and Kagome with the task they'd been assigned. Kagome's spirit arrows, conjured by her reiki along with a bow, had proved to be nearly as destructive as some of Yusuke's beginning blasts. When shot in conjunction with her miko powers, it pretty much obliterated everything. Kagome was working on both her aim and to not shoot arrows filled with miko energies.

"She's learning." Genkai muttered.

"Hn." Hiei glanced sideways at Genkai, a silent offer for her to continue.

"She's mastered the summoning of it. She's better than Yusuke was at her level... but, because of her miko abilities, I don't believe she'll ever achieve the same level of power that he has. I don't know what they would do to her if the miniscule amount of youkai blood started to take control."

Hiei nodded, "She has a lot of potential. Her twin is going to be the more powerful though. She's too peaceful, too happy, to ever make it as far as he had gotten."

Genkai cackled lightly, "And she has far more protectors. That twin of hers to start with, Kurama seems to be holding a candle for her, too. Kuwabara would protect her." Genkai looked at Hiei, "and you, you watch over her like you do that sister of yours."

Hiei didn't respond, but nor did he deny Genkai's accusation.

"Here," Kurama handed Kagome a cup of tea and a cloth wrapped package.

"Thank you!" Kagome took the tea and took a sip of the steaming beverage with a happy sigh before setting it down. She open the package he'd offered and glanced up at him in confusion when she found herbs inside.

"It's a mixture of what's in the cup. It will help sooth your aches and will aide you in rest."

Kagome smiled up at him, "Are you using the herbs I've been bringing back then?"

"Yes!" Kurama grinned down at her. He folded down into a sitting position across from Kagome, "They have been fantastic! I have been able to restart the growth of many of the extinct plants and to replicate some areas of the makai so that I can grow them here! It has been a wonderful surprise and I really appreciate you bringing me those, Kagome."

Kagome beamed at him and the pair spoke at length about the vegetation in the past and what time she should look for to bring back.

Kagome sat, leaning against the wall beside Hiei. The pair watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara mocked each other and Kurama alternated between laughing and trying to get them to stop.

"Fools, the whole lot of them." Hiei stated.

"Maybe." Kagome stood so that she was even with Hiei and grinned, "But they're having fun!"

She went to shove him and landed face first in the ground. All the strength she'd build up to shove him had overbalanced her when there hadn't been anything to meet her. Hiei gave a dark chuckle and sat on her back.

"Yes, I can see the appeal." Hiei smirked and patted her on the head, "Now hush, miko, I am watching the show."

Kagome grumbled and allowed the treatment. It was very out of character for her diminutive friend and she enjoyed seeing the slightly playful side. She propped her chin up on her hands and watched the three boys wrestle. Kurama swung his head at them suddenly and met Hiei's eyes. The Kitsune's eyes narrowed and Kagome heard Hiei snicker. Kagome watched as Kurama nodded and turned back to the arguing two next to him.

"Hiei," Kagome paused.

"Hn." He acknowledged, and invitation for her to continue.

"Is it possible for someone like me to protect their minds?"

Hiei looked down at her and lifted his shoulder in a shrug, "Someone like you, probably. Normal humans, no. The ability to form a barrier around the mind is a rare and difficult ability to possess."

"Oh." Kagome strained to look up at him over her shoulder, "Does anybody besides you have it?" She asked gesturing with her hand at the other three in the group.

"Kurama." Hiei sighed and moved off her, to sit next to her. She sat up and leaned against him.

"Can Yusuke and Kuwabara not learn it?"

"They both could. Yusuke is too honest, I think, to care what kind of thoughts he hides. He's happy spitting out whatever his mind is thinking anyway. The oaf has never tried, but he doesn't have any thoughts to hide, so it doesn't matter."

"Hiei! That's so mean!" Kagome swiped the back of her hand at his leg, "Why do you think I could?"

"Hn... you are a miko with the ability to use reiki as well. You are Yusuke's twin, which means you also have demon's blood within you, dormant as it is. You obviously have the talent needed to conceal your thoughts."

"Okay, do you think -"

"Oye! Wench!" Inuyasha topped the steps and yelled, "Is this where you've been!? You're a week late and I couldn't find you anywhere!"

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I realize this chapter is fairly short and mostly filler... unfortunately (or fortunately for some?) the next several chapters are probably going to be the same length, but with a little more action and interaction. I've finished the outline of the story as well as the final chapter... so, I've got the chapters in between to write. I plan on updating once a week from now until the fic is complete. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Zeika**


	3. Arguments & Training

"I will, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her face pressed inches from the hanyou's. She had her hands curled into tight fists at her sides and stomped her foot for emphasis.

"No, you won't!" Inuyasha growled, narrowing his eyes. His bravado was obviously a disguise from the way his ears pressed against tightly against his head.

"Ummmmm," Yusuke put in from the sidelines. He wasn't sure if should interfere or not. He was firmly on his sister's side in this argument… but she seemed like she was holding her own. Plus, it wasn't every day that somebody else was in trouble with her. It was nice.

"There ain't no reason for you to be learning to fight, Kagome!" Inuyasha turned his back to her, crossing his arms and huffing out a breath. He glared and raised his lip at Yusuke, the toushin was obviously enjoying himself.

"I already have learned a little, Inuyasha!" Kagome tugged on his elbow, wanting him to turn back to her. "I can use my spirit energy to form a bow and arrow, do you know how useful that will be if I run out again? It's helping me control my miko abilities, too! Inuyasha, what happens if somebody tries to hurt me and you're not there? Then I can take care of myself!"

"No." Inuyasha's ears pressed even flatter, "there is no reason for you to fight. You're useless on the battlefield and will just get in the way."

Kagome gasped and stomped away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey." Yusuke watched his twin disappear into Genkai's shrine before turning back to Inuyasha. He grabbed him by the front of his firerat robes and snarled into his face, "you have _no_ right hurting her feelings! If she wants to learn how to fight, she will! You aren't going to be there all the time, stupid mutt, and these techniques might be the only thing to save her!"

Inuyasha flashed his teeth at Yusuke, but the boy was already releasing him and turning to follow the miko.

"You went too far, trying to protect her, Inuyasha," Kurama's soft voice spoke up. "She is a lady and should be treated as such. She should be protected by those around her, but that doesn't excuse all the wasted potential."

Inuyasha harrumphed and glanced away, his eyes trailing to where Kagome and Yusuke had disappeared.

"Yusuke has a point, Inuyasha. Someday, you might not be there. Yusuke might not be there. _I _might not be there. Then she will have to rely on herself. We can do our best right now, to teach her what she needs then. Do not prevent these lessons. Do not try and hurt her. You will upset me, then." Kurama turned away from Inuyasha with those parting words and followed his friends inside.

_  
"I'll be back in early February, okay?" Kagome informed them.

"Okay, sis, take care of yourself."

"Remember your lessons; do them every day." Kurama embraced Kagome, who blushed, and stepped back. He turned to Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes, the message obvious.

"Keh." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag and leapt into the well.

Kagome turned and with a single backwards glance and a small smile, she followed.

Yusuke turned to say something flippant to Kurama about her exit, an attempt to make both of them feel better about entrusting her safety to a time they couldn't reach. He opened his mouth and paused. Kurama was staring at the well, his heart completely in his eyes. For the first time, probably ever, Yusuke did the wise thing and shut his mouth. He stared after her for a few more minutes in quiet contemplation before sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"C'mon, Kurama," Yusuke bumped Kurama's shoulder with his own and they both turned to descend the staircase, both quite in their thoughts and worries of the girl that had just left for the past.

"-ke!"

Yusuke looked up and sighed. Just what he needed to finish off this already miserable day.

"Yusuke!" Botan came spiraling down on her oar.

"What?!" Yusuke snapped.

"Koenma needs to speak with you! It's important!" She reached them and jumped off her oar and looked up into Yusuke's face. She tossed her cerulean hair over her shoulder and glanced at Kurama, "You're welcome to come, too, it's important."

"I ain't a spirit detective anymore." Yusuke protested, leaning back from the girl.

"It doesn't matter!" Botan glanced up at the shrine they had just left and squinted before turning back to Yusuke, "It has to do with the shrine. And… and Kagome."

"Damn it!" Yusuke snarled, "Take me to the diaper wearing bastard! I've got some words that need to be said!"

Kagome stumbled a little as Inuyasha placed her on her feet outside of the well. She was caught and steadied by Miroku. Once she had caught her balance completely, she looked up at Miroku in question.

"Sango's upset with me," he glanced back in the direction of the village through the trees and turned back with an innocent shrug, "I'm not certain what I did this time, though."

"Ah." Kagome's eyes drifted towards the village as well, "Miroku, could you help me with something?"

"I can try." Miroku sent her a crooked smile in inquiry, "what is it?"

"I've been learning, at home, a bit more about my powers… and about reiki. There isn't anybody left in my time that can help me specifically with the miko powers I possess. But, yours is very similar, and you have gone through the same disciplines as mikos, right?"

Miroku cocked his head, but let her continue without interruption.

"I was wondering, would you be able to help me with the miko power while we hunt for shards?"

Miroku chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head, "I can help you with the powers, Kagome, but I am a Buddhist monk and cannot help you much with the Shinto rituals. However, you can get some scrolls of instructions on those from Keade." Miroku glanced at Inuyasha and saw the hanyou looking away to avoid the conversation, "Yes, I would be delighted to help you, Kagome!"

"Now, look around and tell me what you see." Miroku was sitting next to Kagome with his shakujou leaning against his shoulder.

"Trees." Kagome looked sideways at the monk, "we're in a forest."

"Ah, yes," Miroku kept a straight face, but returned her sideways glance, "so we are. And trees are what you would expect to see, wouldn't it?"

Kagome turned her face fully to Miroku and gave him a bland look.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Miroku asked, peering up into the boughs of the trees.

"You." Kagome looked down, picked a blade of grass and rolled it between her fingers. She turned her face back to him and studied the dark haired man. "Black hair, pretty eyes, purple robes."

"Hmm." Miroku's gaze dropped from the skyward direction and met her eyes. "Tell me about what you see when you think about me."

"Uhhhhh." Kagome responded lamely.

"When I see you, Kagome, I see this lovely girl from the future. You have a great smile that makes everybody else want to as well. You have lovely legs and long hair." Miroku smirked at the girl and unfolded his legs to recline on his elbows. His eyes returned to the sky. "When I think about you, those aren't what come to mind first. You have this huge heart… and a terrific soul. Those are the things that I picture."

"Oh." Kagome shifted and turned fully to observe him. "I don't understand how this is going to help me with my miko powers."

Miroku sat up and rotated to face the miko. "Kagome, when you sense the Shikon Shards, are you looking with your eyes?"

"I see the- Hey!"

Miroku held the necklace of shards in his left hand and glanced between them and Kagome.

"Close your eyes."

"Miro-"

"Close your eyes."

Kagome huffed out a breath, but acquiesced. She crossed her arms and tapped her right fingers against her arm.

"Good. Now, open them."

Kagome opened her eyes and her eyes zeroed in on his chest. She looked back up to meet his steady gaze.

"Excellent. Close them again."

Kagome shut them.

"Now, tell me where they are, without opening your eyes."

"They haven't moved."

"How about now?"

"Still haven't." Kagome paused, "Wait, now they are moving. They're behind me now."

"Open your eyes."

Kagome opened them and Miroku was no longer sitting before her. She stood and whirled to face him. He had his back presented to her.

"Where are they, Kagome?"

"They're on your chest, still. You haven't moved them."

Miroku turned and grinned at her, "So, do you see them with your eyes?"

"No. I guess not. The glow is still the same though, no matter what way I look at them."

The monk handed her the shards back and flopped into a seated position again.

"Now, I'm going to teach you to utilize the ability that allows you to see the shards. Once you have mastered it, you will be able to see miko energy. Contrastingly, you will also be able to see youkai." Miroku both of his arms in an all encompansing gesture, "then you will know, this forest is not just trees. See that one there?" He pointed to a large tree five feet away, "A tree guardian resides in that tree. They're called wood nymphs. They're gentle youkai that follow the elements."

Miroku smiled brilliantly at Kagome, "Once you can utilize this power, the world is completely different. There is so much beauty in this world; nothing will ever be the same!"

Kagome, affected by his smile and enthusiasm, grinned back at him and stretched to grip his right hand tightly. "Thank you, Miroku."

"Right, we'll need some tea." Miroku glanced back to where camp had been set up, "And about a day recovery time. Think we can get it?"

Kagome followed his gaze and rolled her eyes, "I doubt it. Inuyasha already was grumpy about stopping before the sun fully set." She shook her head ruefully and then snapped it back to Miroku as what he said fully registered, "What? Why do we need a full day to recover?"

"The special tea that I will brew for you fully opens your senses. You'll have a terrible headache directly after it wears off, and you'll need to recover. Plus, your senses will be flashing in and out frantically."

"Oh. So, you're going to drug me." Kagome slid her gaze away from Miroku and mumbled something about the future and substance abuse and Miroku's playground. Miroku really didn't understand what she meant, but it sounded fun!

**Author's Note: Thanks everybody, for the reviews and favorites! They make my day whenever they pop up. This chapter is a bit longer than it was supposed to be… when I finished it last night, I felt that it wasn't long enough and decided to add a little snippet of Kagome's training with Miroku. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**Zeika**


	4. A Quick Thought

"Toddler!" Yusuke shouted as he slammed into the room. Botan scrambled behind him, a panicked and apologetic look on her face.

Kurama strolled sedately behind the pair, shutting the door softly and leaning against it to prevent interruptions. He crossed his arms and nodded to Yusuke to proceed.

"Alright, you pint sized tyrant!" Yusuke marched up to the desk, placed both hands on it and leaned into Koenma's face, "What the hell do you want with my twin… if you even _think _abo-"

"Yusuke!" Koenma interrupted, standing in his chair. He glanced back at Kurama and met his piercing stare, "Kurama." Koenma eyed Yusuke for a few seconds of silence.

"What do you know about the barriers and their formation?" Koenma asked Yusuke, before sliding his gaze back to Kurama, including him in the question.

"They weren't around five hundred years ago. Kagome meets up with youkai all the time. If they were, they sure as hell weren't affective." Yusuke backed off from the young god and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He began to pace back and forth in front of Koenma's desk.

Kurama watched the toushin for a second, thoughtfully, and then turned to Koenma, straightening away from the door. He brushed a hand thoughtfully through his hair.

"The barriers were formed right around five hundred years ago… give or take, actually. Koenma, what does that have to do with Kagome? Her goal is to collect and reconstruct a jewel. She has no plans at all of separating the worlds."

Yusuke had swung around to stare at Kurama, astonishment on his face. Then he turned back to the child god and opened his mouth to start yelling again.

_Boom!  
_

"Very nice, Kagome!" Miroku grinned as the tree fell that Kagome had been using for target practice.

"Very practical." Sango said, as she went to gather some wood from the tree that had been felled.

Miroku grinned at his lady wife and kissed her as she passed. Inuyasha glared a bit at both Miroku and Kagome, but he grabbed his share of the tree.

The group was currently working to repair some damages to a village they'd come across and were taking the trees to be used for the repairs. Miroku decided to have Kagome practice using different powers. Some spirit energy, some miko energy. The spirit energy felled the tree. It wasn't the first tree, but it was probably going to be the last.

"Okay, now time for some miko energy." Miroku turned towards Kagome's pack and grabbed her physical bow.

Kagome took it with a tired smile and bent down to pull more out of her pack. Miroku paced out the distance he wanted her to fire and cut a small target onto the tree that suited his range tastes. Then he turned and strode back to the miko. She looked up from putting on her arm guard and smiled.

"Ready." Kagome stood and focused on the spot he'd created.

"Kagome, where did you get that?" Miroku gestured to indicate the band she now wore on her left forearm.

Kagome glanced down and fiddled with it for a second, "A friend from home gave this to me. He said it would help focus my powers through it… as well as protect my arm."

_Memory Scene: _

"Here."

Kagome looked up from meditating at the sound of Hiei's voice. It was rare he spoke and it surprised her. Even more surprising was that he was holding a bundle out to her. She cocked her head to the side and gently took it from him. She unwrapped the cloth and found… something.

"Thank you, Hiei." She glanced back up at him and then back down at the item. She twisted it and felt something strange coming from it. It was a strange black leather with a dragon etched into it. There were straps on the edges that seemed to go together. Nothing really gave her a clue as to what it was though. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"Hn." He bent down and reached for her arm. He looked up to her, as if for permission. When she nodded he took the item from her and gently grabbed her left arm. He situated it how he liked and strapped the gift onto her arm. "It's an arm guard. It will protect you from the string when you shoot your bow. It's not necessary for your reiki, but you can still wear it then. It is from the Makai and was created to aid in the focus of energies. It hasn't been tested for miko ki, but since it was created for a conduit, it will likely work."

Kagome scrambled to her knees and threw her arms around Hiei. The surprised apparition patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Thank you so much, Hiei!" Kagome pulled back and released him, a blinding smile about her face, "I will keep it with me and wear it!"

_End memory  
__

Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "He, eh?"

The miko glared and smacked the back of his head, "Hentai! Hiei isn't like that! He's a very good friend, that's all! Not everybody is like you and after a piece of…" Kagome trailed off and blushed… she was spending way too much time with her brother.

Miroku smirked, glad to have gotten such a spirited reaction out of the girl. He was married and couldn't touch other women anymore, but he could still enjoy the beauty of the female species… and when Kagome got upset her cheeks flushed becomingly. Besides, she had seemed so out of sorts lately, almost melancholy.

"I apologize, Kagome-sama." Miroku grinned, "I was not meaning to upset you. If you would, please fire an arrow at the target I drew. No reiki please."

Kagome released that arrow, and several after, hitting the tree each time. Her aim was improving tremendously. So was her control over her powers, but it would still be awhile before she could consider herself in Kikyo's class when it came to archery and other miko abilities.

Kagome grabbed the arrows out of the tree and stuffed them back into her quiver. She turned, tossing her hair over her shoulder, with a huge smile at Miroku.

Miroku met her smile with one equally large and nodded at her, proud of her progress.

"Why you!" The pair both turned to Inuyasha's shout and shortly a higher, taunting, shout came through the trees.

"I'm going to tell Kagome! Put me down, right now!"

Kagome sighed and slung the quiver over her shoulders, adjusting it as she walked back towards her bag. Miroku snatched the handles before she could reach it and heaved it onto his left shoulder. They both began the short walk to the village.

"Kagome…"Miroku glanced at Kagome and bit his lip before finishing his question, "do you know what is going to happen when the jewel is completed?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she grabbed a tree to support her as she scrambled over a rock. They hadn't taken the path from the village out here so as to prevent someone from stumbling on their lesson and being hurt. Once she'd finished maneuvering around the debris, she looked over at Miroku and cocked her head.

"Well," Miroku ducked under a branch and held it for Kagome to pass, "we're not certain, but we all have assumed that the jewel shards are what allowed you to travel to and from this time. The completed jewel brought you here… but you had help from external sources. When the jewel is complete, will you be stuck here? Will you be forced forward? Or will you still be able to traverse time?"

Kagome paused. She raked her fingers threw her hair, tugging at one of the locks and twirling it as she thought. She'd never thought to ask those questions. It had never even occurred to her that something would stop her from going back and forth.

"I don't know, Miroku." Kagome breathed, panic obvious in her eyes, "I had never thought of that. I don't know what I would do! What if I am trapped here? What if I am trapped _there_?" Kagome thought of Yusuke and Kurama, Momma and Souta and Grandpa. She thought of Hiei and Yukina, Shizuru and Keiko, and all the rest of her friends in the future. Then she thought of her friends here in the past. "I have family on both sides!"

Miroku went silent and continued their trek back to the village. He heard Sango scolding Shippo for taunting Inuyasha and realized they were closer to the village than he'd thought.

"If nothing changes… if you are still able to traverse time when the jewel is complete. What is going to happen to it?" Miroku stopped walking and crossed his shakujou over his body and leaned forward on it, "Inuyasha has expressed that he doesn't want the wish anymore. Will you remain its guardian or do you have a wish prepared?" Miroku trailed off, remembering that she had gained demonic friends and enemies in the future as well, "The completed jewel will be dangerous, no matter what time period it resides."

"I don't know." Kagome looked towards the village you could see peeping out of the trees, alarm clear on her face, "I don't know Miroku."

"And so, as you must see, it is imperative that she finish the jewel!" Koenma slammed his hands onto the desk in emphasis.

Yusuke clenched his fists and looked away from his former boss, "What happens after… if she does it?"

"Kagome believes that the jewel shards are what allow her to travel to and from the past." Kurama exchanged a worried look with Yusuke, "What do the records show of happening to her?"

"I do not know." Koenma looked away, "There are no know records recording what happens after she completes the jewel."

"You can go to hell!" Yusuke turned to exit the room, "And leave my sister alone, while you're at it!"

The room shook as Yusuke slammed the door on his exit. There was a few moments of silence before Kurama broke it with a question that had been weighing heavily on his mind.

"Koenma, what happens if she doesn't?"

"She already did."

**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Zeika**


	5. Discussions

Kagome opened her palm and looked down. Half the jewel lay there. The group had been searching for the shards, again, for a year, in March. Things were picking up, the jewel was reforming much quicker this time. Probably due to the fact that Naraku was no longer around to hinder their progress. What should she do? What is going to happen when the jewel is completed? Miroku's words came back to her.

_When the jewel is complete, will you be stuck here? Will you be forced forward? Or will you still be able to traverse time? _

_Will you remain its guardian or do you have a wish prepared?_

_The completed jewel will be dangerous, no matter what time period it resides._

Kagome closed her fist around the jewel and shut down those thoughts. They wouldn't do her any good right now; she'd worry over that later. She jogged forward to rejoin the group, they would be home… or at least to the Kaede's village in a few hours. She caught up to Sango, who turned and smiled softly at her.

"It's nice, to be able to come home after a long trip, ne Kagome?" She inquired.

Kagome sighed wistfully and eyed Inuyasha, "Yes, yes it is."

Sango's grin grew and she glanced forward to the monk walking beside Inuyasha. The pair were talking about something of no consequence… probably.

"I don't think we'll go ahead and stay on our own tonight, Kagome." Sango turned back with a wink to the miko, "I plan to surprise him."

Kagome giggled and blushed. She glanced down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you happy, Sango?"

"Yes." Sango looked up at the sky before looking back at Kagome, "I don't remember when I was happier."

"Good." Kagome nodded and reached to squeeze her friend's hand, "I am glad."

"Are you happy, Kagome?" Sango returned.

"I am." Kagome sighed wistfully.

"But not as happy as you'd like." Sango finished for her.

"Yes."

"What is stopping you?" Sango glanced at Kagome out of the corner of her eye, "Is it because you live on both sides of the well? Is there somebody on the other side? I always thought it would end up Miroku and me, you and Inuyasha. I never dreamt that you to wouldn't work out. I'm sorry."

Kagome giggled and squeezed Sango's hand again, "It's okay. Inuyasha will always be the best of friends. In the end, I don't think he and I would have been too good a couple."

"Mmhmm." Sango raised an expectant eyebrow at Kagome.

"I am happy. I'm happy on both sides of the well… but, I am also sad because no matter which side I am on, half of my heart is on the other."

Sango reached over and gave Kagome a half hug in comfort.

"Is there somebody special on that side, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed.

"There is!" Sango squealed softly, "Do tell!"

"There isn't!" Kagome hissed. Then paused and peered at Sango from under her bangs, "Well, I don't _think_ there is."

"He's not interested?"

"Maybe… I'm not certain." Kagome blew out air and ruffled her bangs, "He's always so polite to everybody. And so attentive to everybody! I am not certain if I am just reading too far into it, or if there is something between us!"

"He'd be a fool if he didn't find you special, little sister." Sango reassured.

Shippo left Inuyasha's shoulder and scampered up Kagome's. He looked between Sango and Kagome, "Who'd be a fool?"

Both females laughed and assured the kitsune kit that it was nobody he knew. The conversation lightened considerably, with Kagome asking Shippo about his travels with Sesshomaru and Rin. He would be returning to them shortly, his small holiday over as soon as they returned to the village.

When the group finally reached the village, Sango took Miroku by the hand and slyly pulled him towards their little, partially complete, hut. He followed with no argument, only a lecherous grin.

"Keh." Inuyasha muttered, watching the couple walk away. He turned to Kagome, who was watching Shippo lean over the concoction that Kaede was mixing up for one of the sick villagers.

"Hmmm?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at him?

"Those two." He replied jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the pair that had just retreated.

Kagome giggled and patted his shoulder. She walked past him and snatched up her bag that had been placed by the door of Kaede's.

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha spluttered, his ears pinned back.

"Home." Kagome tossed over her shoulder.

"Like hell!" Inuyasha snarled, darting in front of her to block her path, "We've only been hunting shards for a few weeks! There is no way you are going home yet!"

"Yes, I am." Kagome said, a hard edge to her voice. She glared up at him with glittering eyes, "You will let me pass, Inuyasha. I promised my brother that I would be home in early February, and so I shall. I _will_ come back. Give us a little break. Sango and Miroku are newly wed, give them a couple of weeks to get _that,_" she jerked her chin towards their hut, "out of their system and we can resume the hunting for shards."

"Keh." Inuyasha agreed. Kagome wasn't certain if he agreed because of the threat of a sit in her eyes or because he, too, was getting embarrassed by the sounds coming from their corner of the camp sites during the nights, either way, she was going home.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said and squeezed him into a hug, "You're the best."

He snatched her pack off her shoulder and walked with her to the well. When they reached it, he peered over the edge and glared. Then he handed her the pack and backed a few steps away, "Two weeks, Kagome. And I'll come and check on you, too. Don't get into any trouble with that brother of yours and his friends."

"I won't." Kagome smiled, sat on the rim of the well and leaned backwards and fell forward into time.

"Stupid well. Stupid jewel. Stupid toddler. Stupid si-" Yusuke stopped grumbling as Kuwabara slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Yusuke protested, rubbing his head. It hadn't actually hurt, but it was the principle of the thing… what right did Kuwbara have to smack _him?!_

"Shuddup." Kuwabara drawled, "Your complaining is getting annoying."

"Now you two," Kurama started.

"Why you!" Yusuke growled and leapt at Kuwabara, ignoring Kurama's attempt to placate the pair.

"Hn." Hiei glanced sideways at the avatar, "Why do you bother?"

Kurama watched his ex-teammates and shrugged a single shoulder. He turned his gaze to Keiko, who was observing the pair with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Yusuke!"

Said Mazoku turned to his fiance, Kuwabara's shirt still tight in his fist, "What?!"

"Knock it off." She sighed, "I know you're worried about Kagome… but, there isn't anything you can do here. Not right now. She's going to be okay. She will be back, remember, she only had a bit of the jewel completed before. There is no way she already has it finished."

Yusuke dropped Kuwabara, looked to the side, and curled his hand into a tight fist. "I know," he growled.

Keiko peered at him for a few seconds and nodded, deciding something. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him after her.

"Hey." Kurama inquired after the pair.

"We need some time, we'll see you later," she tossed over her shoulder, barely sparing the guys a glance.

"Well." Kuwabara muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Yusuke had hit him pretty hard in retaliation. He rotated to look at the remaining pair, "I guess there goes our plans. Or did you still want to hang out and watch a movie?"

"Hn." And Hiei was gone.

"Huh." Kuwabara raised his eyebrows in question at Kurama.

"Sure. Let's go, Kuwabara."

As Kurama and Kuwabara were headed to the movies, Kagome was finishing up her beloved oden her mother had made.

"That was wonderful, momma!" Kagome said with a blinding smile. Kagome's mother looked over at her daughter with an indulgent smile in return and patted her head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She handed Kagome the phone, "your brother and his friends have been here looking for you almost daily. I told Yusuke I would have you let him know once you were home and settled."

"Thanks!" Kagome snatched the phone and scrambled up to her room. Yusuke didn't have a phone, nor any of the other guys, except Kurama. She quickly dialed his number from memory though she'd only called it once before.

Kurama didn't pick up and answer so she left him a voicemail.

"Hey, Kurama! It's Kagome. Momma said that Yusuke and everybody had been here looking for me. So, I wanted to let you know that I'm home! If you could tell Yusuke whenever you see him, I would really appreciated it! Goodnight, Kurama!"

Kagome hung up the phone and changed for bed with a pout. She'd been hoping to talk to him. Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's a little shorter than the others, but I had cut this one and the next in half in order to squeeze in one after it. **

**Please review!**

**Zeika**


	6. A Conversation with Kuwabara

_**Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I got so excited from all the wonderful reviews, I decided to post early. **_

_**Thanks, Diane, for letting me know about that typo - it has been fixed.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

_Bam!_

Kagome shot up out of bed from a dead sleep. Yusuke stood there panting, the door wide open. Kagome rubbed one of her eyes and glanced out the window. The sun wasn't even fully up.

"Kagome." Yusuke darted to her and enveloped her into a tight embrace. Kagome returned his hug, just as tightly and for a few minutes didn't say a word. When he didn't show any signs of releasing her, she broke the silence.

"Yusuke? What is it? What's wrong?" Yusuke didn't answer, so Kagome wriggled a little, trying to loosen his arms. He squeezed tighter for a second and then released her.

She put her arms on his shoulders and held him at arm's length and looked him over. She couldn't find anything wrong with him and repeated her question.

"Nothing now." Yusuke grinned sheepishly, "I thought I'd never see you again. Have you finished the jewel?"

Kagome stared blankly at him for a moment before tossing the covers back and climbing out of bed. She was dressed from head to toe in pink, generally something Yusuke would pick on her about, but he held his silence this time.

She snatched up the jewel half from her desk and handed it to him.

"No. It's only halfway."

"I see that. Huh." He squinted at the jewel and looked back at Kagome. "Get dressed. Let's go."

He strode out of the room after gripping her shoulder briefly. He shut the door behind him, but she heard him lean against her wall and knew he would be right outside. Normally she would be upset at his highhandedness, but he was genuinely upset and she wanted to know what was wrong. She rushed through a shower and scrambled, still damp in places, into her clothes.

Kagome shut the door softly as they left the house. She turned and followed Yusuke around the side, to where her bedroom was. Kurama was there, leaning against the wall directly below her window.

Yusuke strode up to him and thrust his hand out to Kurama. Kurama rose and looked into his open palm where the jewel half lay.

Kurama nodded and met Yusuke's eyes. Both of them were worried.

"The past is set. She hasn't yet, but she will… or did. If not, the barrier wouldn't exist." Kurama said to him.

"I don't understand." Kagome spoke up, studying both of them. She was delighted to see them both, but she wasn't expecting this. Of course, had she known Kurama would be here, she probably would have taken more time to fix her hair… it still hung limp, dripping down her back.

Yusuke pulled his hand back, his fist tightening around the jewel and shook his head. He handed her back the jewel and smiled softly.

Kagome turned to Kurama for an answer and he pressed his lips together and shook his head in regret. She huffed and glared.

"Sorry." The men said in unison.

"Whatever." Kagome put the necklace back on and stuffed it down into her shirt, rotating on her heel, "Let's go to Genkai's then."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sparring, for once seriously. Kurama stood off to the side, offering pointers to Kuwabara as needed while Yukina cheered for Kuwabara.

Kagome was sitting between Hiei and Genkai while she tried to meditate.

"What?" Genkai snapped quietly.

"What?" Kagome repeated back to her in askance.

"You're not meditating. You're worrying over something and I'm getting tired of your sighing. Just spit it out."

"When were the barriers formed between the worlds?"

"About half a millennium ago." She answered promptly.

"Oh." Kagome paused and looked at Genkai for a minute, "How were they formed?"

"Dunno. They just kind of appeared one day and Youkai traveled to them."

Kagome turned to Hiei.

"Hn."

She narrowed her eyes.

"It was before I was born." Hiei tried to leave it at that, but when her glare became even fiercer he huffed and elaborated. "They say that it wasn't an immediate process. The worlds were created and then youkai were drawn to it. They could resist, but only as long as they had something worth fighting for. It did eventually absorb all the youkai though… any left were outnumbered and eliminated. I'd say that was incentive enough to chase the remainders to the Makai."

"Hmm." Kagome said thoughtfully. They watched in silence as the sparring match came to an end and Kurama and Yusuke began. Kuwabara guzzled some water and began to approach the group.

"You might try asking Kurama." Hiei offered, "He was around during that time."

"Or Kuwabara," Genkai muttered, "he has some insight that nobody else has about it."

"Hn." Hiei raised his lip at the thought.

Kagome stood and bowed to the Genkai and smile at Hiei, "Thank you! I need to go home and think this over."

Kuwabara approached the group and Kagome went up to him, "Would you walk me home?" She realized how that sounded and quickly turned to Yukina, "You're welcome to come, too!"

Yukina smiled innocently at her, "No, I have duties to attend to here; you will be safe with Kazuma though. Thank you for the invitation!"

Kagome nodded at her and looked again to Kuwabara. He looked flustered, he had wanted to talk to his love for a bit… or would have been thrilled to have her walk with him on the long walk to Kagome's. He shrugged and agreed to accompany Kagome.

She waved a farewell to Yusuke and Kurama who had stopped their sparring match to question her intentions.

"I'm just headed home. Please don't stop for me! Kuwabara was kind enough to walk me home."

"It would be no problem, Kagome." Kurama offered, already starting to walk towards her.

"No, no." Kagome assured, slightly panicked, "Please stay. I will call you and we can hang out later, okay?"

Kurama and Yusuke both picked up on the panic. The former backed off and smiled while the latter narrowed his eyes. She smiled in reassurance at the pair and left.

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a look that men get when they have no idea what to do with a woman and resumed their sparring match.

Kagome walked a few minutes in silence before turning to Kuwabara. She almost laughed when she saw the expression on his face. It was something between consternation and confusion with a large helping of boredom.

"Kuwabara," she grinned at him as he met her eyes, "have you ever been to the Makai?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara shuffled his feet a bit and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What's it like?"

"It's full of youkai… it's not really a place for a girl like you." Kuwabara looked down and continued, "It's pretty though, I guess, in its own way. I've never seen anything like it here in this world."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Well, yeah." Kuwabara looked up with a bright smile, "There's all sorts of things to fight!"

Kagome was surprised into a laugh and looped her arm through his, "Will you tell me a little about it?"

"It's different. They sky is red, with dark clouds… and there is all different kinds of land. Kind of like here that way. But, it's not polluted and stuff like here. Ummm, almost everybody is willing to fight you. They have tournaments, too. Those are fun." Kuwabara looked at her and shrugged.

"What about the barrier separating them?" Kagome peered at him from beneath her eyelashes, "Does it work well? How powerful is it? It cannot work too well though, I guess, since youkai are constantly getting through."

"Eh, it works." Kuwabara clenched and unclenched his right hand, as if remembering a grip, "It's more of a net, really. It keeps out the really bad baddies, but lets the little ones that we can take care of easily through. Not that we can't take care of the big baddies, too!" Kuwabara rushed to assure, "They just are more dangerous to people like you that can't take care of yourself."

"I see." Kagome turned her head to hide her smile; he was really sort of cute. She could see why he and Yukina would make such a great pair. "Well, that's reassuring. I'm glad we have you guys looking out for us."

"No problem!"

Kagome looked up, surprised to already be home.

"Well, here's my stop. Thanks, Kuwabara, for bringing me home!" Kagome released his arm and took two steps up before turning back to him, "Would it be alright if I called you Kazuma?"

Kuwabara looked up at her in askance and rubbed his head, "Yeah, sure. I don't see why not, it is my name after all." He waved a farewell at her and turned to depart.

Kagome watched him go for a few minutes before beginning her trek up the stairs to the shrine.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Next week, I will probably forgo posting a chapter to A Life of Barriers, I will post a one shot, however, for Valentine's Day in the same universe. **

**Please review!**

**Zeika**


	7. Back to the Past

_**Author's Note: I just realized that my scene separators disappear when I post… sorry if that has caused confusion… so, now I am trying a new way.**_

_**Thanks SussieT for pointing out my typo in chapter 6. =) It has been fixed. **_

Kagome tossed her hair over her shoulder and glanced at Yusuke. Her brother sensed her gaze and looked up from his food and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to go back." She reached over and snatched a fry from his tray. He slapped her hand away, but let her have the fry anyway. He took a drink out of the cup decorated in Ws. Kagome rolled her eyes at the loud slurp.

"Nope." Yusuke took a large bite of his hamburger, "Inuyasha can take care of the shards. You can stay here where you belong."

"Yusuke, it's my duty. I broke the jewel, I need to fix it." Kagome snatched another fry from him, this time he didn't protest.

"No, what happens if you get stuck, Kagome?" Yusuke grabbed her hand and held tight, "What if you can't come back to me, sis?"

Kagome laughed and squeezed his hand. She released it and stood up, dumped her remains into the garbage and turned back to Yusuke. He was glaring at her.

"Yusuke, I'm always going to come back. If the well stops, I will find another way back. I just found you, there is no way I'm going to lose you."

Yusuke stared at her for a few minutes before he followed her lead and tossed the rest of his food away.

"Give me until tomorrow," he said with his back to Kagome. "Don't leave until tomorrow at least, please?"

She rested her forehead against his shoulder for a moment before backing away. He turned to her and met her eyes, "Yes, I will wait until tomorrow, Yusuke."

"Bye mom!" Kagome shouted as she stumbled down the stairs, her yellow pack already on. She tousled Souta's hair on the way out and pecked her grandfather on the cheek.

"Be careful, Kagome!" her mother called.

Souta smoothed his hair and glared at his sister's back before setting down his game controller and running after her. She paused to slip her shoes on and almost toppled over when Souta slammed into her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned, one shoe on, the other off, and returned his hug.

"Love you, little brother." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Love you, too, 'gome." He mumbled against her shirt, "Be careful, sis, come back."

She laughed softly, hearing Yusuke's worries repeated Souta. "I will, Souta."

Once she managed to untangle herself from her brother, she darted out the door… just to turn back around and slide her foot into her remaining shoe.

She hopped down the stairs and turned to the well house and slammed into Kurama. He caught her before she could fall, but stumbled a few steps before he regained their balance… her bag was much heavier than he'd expected.

"Sorry, thanks!" Kagome shoved her bangs out of her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. Then she looked around him and saw a reclining Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. Hiei rested against the wall in a position that _was not reclining_. "What's going on? Come to see me off?"

"Nope." Yusuke replied and scratched a spot on his arm.

"Hn." Hiei adjusted his position slightly but _still wasn't reclining_.

"Uhh." Kuwabara looked at the other guys, "I thought-"

"We're going with you." Kurama interrupted his friend.

"Huh?" Kagome replied.

"If you're going to the past, we're going, too." Yusuke piped up and heaved himself off the ground. He grabbed a gym bag that had been next to him and set the strap on his shoulder. He turned to the well house and climbed up the steps. Once he entered he dropped his bag next to the well. Then he peered down into the dark depths before turning and looking out the doorway.

"I don't know how traveling through time works!" Kagome protested. She released her grip on Kurama's wrist that she hadn't realized she still held and strode towards the well and after her twin.

"Oh!" Botan chirped, "Just try giving them a shard! They've breached enough barriers that a little boost from the shards will allow them that extra push to pass through time!"

"Okay," Kagome said a bit uncertainly. She turned back to her brother, "What about Keiko?" She turned to each of the males in turn, "and Shizuru, and Yukina, and your family, Kurama?"

"Keiko is spending time with mom." Yusuke reported from inside, "Atsuko… anyway, they're doing some wedding planning and they're going to keep each other company. Ain't now way I'm gonna stick around for that."

"Hn." Hiei left his position against the wall of the well house and joined Yusuke inside it.

Kagome met Kuwabara's eyes. He glanced at Kurama for help and when the avatar proved silent, he scratched the back of his neck and looked over Kagome's head, "Well… Shizuru will be fine. And I told Genkai to watch over Yukina while I'm gone. They'll be fine!"

Kurama moved up to her, brushed a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. Then he turned to join Hiei and Yusuke in the well house.

Kagome sent the trio a fulminating glare, clenched her fists, and turned to Botan with a stomp. Botan shrugged. Kagome rolled her eyes at her in response and pulled out the jewel. She broke a shard for each of the males and Botan. She handed one to Kuwabara who pinched it between his thumb and index finger. He peered closely at it before tucking it into his pocket. She held out her hand in offering to Botan who stepped back with her hands extended in a negative motion.

"Oh, I'm not going." She peered over her shoulder at the Goshinboku, "I'm just here to wish them farewell and witness if it works or not."

Kagome followed her gaze towards the tree and, seeing nothing, shrugged. She turned on her heel, set her pack down on the floor next to Yusuke's and dropped a shard into each of the three remaining men.

Yusuke tossed the shard into the air and caught it. Then he swung his bag back onto his shoulder and leapt into the well all in one motion. Kagome rushed forward to peer down and watched blue light surround him. She sighed in relief and then huffed in consternation.

"My turn." Kuwabara pushed her gently to the side and followed his friend. Blue light shone moments later as he, too, disappeared.

Hiei nodded at her and leapt up onto the brim and then stepped off the edge. Kagome glared as the same light engulfed him and then started as Kurama tugged her hair gently. He kissed her forehead, scooped her bag off the ground and settled it on the same shoulder has his.

"See you on the other side," he winked and vaulted into the well. Kagome smiled slightly as she watched him disappear.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned to look at Botan, who was hovering just outside the door. Botan fluttered her hands in a shooing gesture and grinned at the blushing miko.

Kagome shook her head and tumbled into the well.

"Be safe," Botan whispered after her friends with a sigh. She turned and watched Koenma in his teenage form step out from behind the Goshinboku.

He strode lazily forward and entered the well house to peer into its mysterious depths.

"Good." Koenma stated with a nod, "I thought as much."

"I still don't understand," Botan questioned him, "I didn't think it was that easy to cross time."

"No, generally it isn't." He looked down into the well, "that group is a bit special. You couldn't make it through the well just by having a shard. Neither could Kuwabara's sister or Keiko."

"Why not?"

"Because they each have something special that either attaches to her or, in Kuwabara's case, the ability to bypass barriers." Koenma stepped back away from the well and offered his arm to Botan, "Let us depart."

"Koenma?" Botan asked with a frown, "what happens if Kurama meets himself?"

Koenma laughed.

Kagome grinned as Kurama and Yusuke lifted her out of the well, each holding a hand. Yusuke dropped her hand as soon as she was steady on her feet. Kagome blushed when Kurama didn't release her hand immediately. The kitsune grinned and slowly let go.

Kagome's head whipped around when she heard a sudden happy shriek. A broad grin spread across her face when she saw Shippo and Rin barreling towards her and a sedate Sesshomaru following placidly behind.

She knelt and was knocked flat when first Shippo, then Rin, slammed into her in an enthusiastic embrace. She laughed and hugged them right back before she stood up and brushed herself off. She met Sesshomaru's eyes with a smile and bowed slightly to him. Then she turned to her friends and froze. Each of them were staring at Sesshomaru, obviously ready to fight.

"Ummm." Kagome panicked, "Guys, this is Sesshomaru-sama. He is an ally and friend of mine."

Her voice ran slightly high towards the end as she rushed to placate them. They slowly relaxed, none of them fully comfortable, but she hopped they'd not set Sesshomaru off, anyway.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please meet my friends and family from my time." She gestured to each as she said their name, all, including Hiei, inclining their heads to him as she said their name.

"Hn." Sesshomaru studied them for a minute before dismissing them, but not as an insult.

Kagome smiled brilliantly up at him and wrapped her hands around his arm in a friendly, familiar gesture. Kurama's eyes narrowed. Kuwabara's boggled.

She looked over her shoulder at the quartet and gestured with her head to follow. Each of them heaved their stuff, Kurama both his and Kagome's, and followed.

"How's everything going, Shippo?" Kagome asked the kit that had just scampered up to her shoulder.

"Kit." Sesshomaru murmured.

Shippo eep'd and scampered back down onto the ground and walked next to Kagome. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, slight disapproval in her eyes, "I don't mind."

"He must support himself. Do not coddle him, miko."

She huffed, but turned back to him.

"It's going great!" Shippo crowed, "just the other day, I caught my first deer!"

"Oh really?" Kagome beamed down at him, "did you eat it?!"

"Of course!" Rin cried, tugging on the end of Kagome's jacket. Kagome released Sesshomaru's arm with her left hand and reached down to take Rin's.

"Was it delicious?" Kagome inquired with enthusiasm.

"Yup!" Shippo chirped with a firm nod.

"Good. I'm so proud of you, Shippo." She bent to kiss the top of his head and then Rin's. "Rin, I'm very proud of you as well."

She leaned her head into Sesshomaru's shoulder for a second in thanks and continued walking. Sesshomaru looked down at her and then glanced back at Kurama. The heat of that glare was really beginning to get annoying.

"Hn."

Once the group reached the village, Kagome released Sesshomaru completely and abandoned him to dash into Sango's arms.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, "I missed you!"

"Hah," Sango huffed, holding Kagome just as tightly, "wasn't it you that left me alone with these numbskulls for more than two weeks?"

Kagome grinned carelessly and released her heart-sister and embraced Miroku just as tightly.

Inuyasha hopped down off the roof he'd been perched and tousled Kagome's hair.

"Keh." He nodded to Yusuke, who returned the nod with a slight smirk.

"Inuyasha, you already know everybody," Kagome piped up when Miroku released her. It was nice not to have to worry about him groping her now that he was wed to her friend. "Miroku, Sango, these are my friends and family from the future."

She went through the introductions the same as she had with Sesshomaru, but Hiei didn't bother to respond as he had with Sesshomaru.

Sango studied the group for a minute, "Kaede's hut will be too small for everybody to fit and since ours is even smaller, perhaps it would be better for us to just get a head start today and we'll camp tonight?"

Kagome, not enthusiastic about already beginning the hunt, but even less enthusiastic about Yusuke and Inuyasha sleeping in such close quarters, quickly agreed.

"Keh," Inuyasha approved.

Kagome finally convinced Kurama to let her carry something and ended up with his bag… it was considerably lighter. The group left an hour later, everybody happy to be on the hunt.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was thrilled to see them and am glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!**

**Please review!**

**Zeika**


	8. A Sticky Situation

"Uh-oh." Kagome murmured, pausing and looking over her shoulder. Sango watched Kagome glance at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye and cringe... a look nobody missed. Sango sighed and dropped her things.

"Well, I guess here's as good as anywhere." Sango said as she smiled reassuringly at Kagome.

Kagome winced, "Um..."

"No way!" Inuyasha snarled, finally catching on, "There is _no way_ that wimpy wolf is showing up now! We have a freakin' parade already! We don't need his flea-bitten ass to showing up, too!"

"Now, Inuyasha." Miroku began. His mouth snapped shut when Inuyasha whirled on him.

"Don't you go defending that-"

"Osuwari." Kagome set her bag down and shoved her hair over her shoulder, "Thank you for trying Miroku. I doubt he'll ever be agreeable when it comes to-"

"What's going on?" Yusuke interrupted his sister. He loved it when Inuyasha got sat... usually he could follow why the hanyou was being smashed to the ground, though.

"The wolf prince is approaching." Sesshomaru spoke up. He had decided to travel with Kagome and monitor the newcomers until they reached the palace of the moon.

Kurama glanced sideways at the daiyoukai, he still didn't like the guy, "I am afraid we are unfamiliar with him."

"Hn." Sesshomaru drawled. Hiei scrunched his nose slightly. He'd been a bit disconcerted to meet someone as taciturn as himself and had been incredibly annoyed to hear his trademark response out of his mouth.

"It is unfortunate, then, that you will be making his acquaintance momentarily." Sesshomaru continued.

"Hey!" Kagome whipped around to stare at him, shocked. "What do _you _have against Kouga? He's my friend!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at miko.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome growled, her voice full of threat.

"Inuyasha is correct in his assesement of that cretin, miko." Sesshomaru peered at the claw on his thumb and rubbed at a small speck with the side of his index finger. The motion kind of resembled a violin playing.

"I-you-he-" Kagome spluttered, aghast. She'd never had them team up and agree with each other against her before. It had always been that one of them would side with her in an argument.

"Sooooooooo." Her twin drawled. "Flea-bitten, wimpy, wolf coming to the parade."

Inuyasha grunted as he pulled himself out of the minor crater, "Keh."

"You don't like him." Kurama continued.

"Nobody seems to," Hiei observed, "Except the miko."

"Kagome likes _everybody_." Kuwabara defended, not certain where they were going with the conversation.

"Yup." Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and relaxed against the trunk of a tree, "This should be interesting. I do enjoy traveling with you, sis."

Kagome growled. A whirlwind burst through. It stopped suddenly.

Kagome gasped as the dust cleared and she saw the sword Hiei had placed against his throat.

Kouga's eyes were narrowed and his clawed hand was wrapped around the hilt of the sword that, though constantly resting against his side, was rarely used.

"Wait!" Kagome exclaimed, darting between Hiei and the wolf. She gently placed her hands on Hiei's sword. "Hiei, Kouga is my _friend._"

"Hn." Hiei slowly withdrew his sword. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and leapt back away from the strangers to her group.

Kurama tensed and the arm holding his whip twitched as he shifted towards them. Yusuke stepped away from the tree and pointed a glowing finger at him.

"You _will_ release my sister."

"_Kouga!"_ Kagome exclaimed, her eyes wide. Even Sesshomaru was bristling a bit. The wolf prince hadn't made the mistake of touching more than her hands in a year... why now he decided to practically get himself killed, she'd never know.

Inuyasha snarled over Kouga's shoulder and reached for Kagome's arm. Kouga saw Inuyasha's hand and whirled Kagome to his other side and leapt back again.

"Stop!" Sango snarled at everybody. Most everybody froze as the normally placid taija ordered the group at the top of her lungs.

Kagome blinked at her friend and then wiggled to attempt to loosen Kouga's grip. He never even noticed. He did notice, however, when Kurama's fist collided with his face with full force.

Kouga staggered back and Kagome was ripped out of his weakened grip. Kurama shoved her gently behind him, his left arm curled behind him in an awkward embrace as he crouched and growled, actually growled, at Kouga.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kouga shouted, rubbing his jaw. He saw Kagome behind the red haired intruder and assumed she was in danger.

He flexed his claws and charged at Kurama. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror and leapt to stop the impending fight before blood was spilled... as much as he'd like that flea-bitten asshat to die. Kagome would be pissed at him. No ramen... sits... the horror!

"You idiot!" Inuyasha snarled, he felt the wind as Kurama's whip slashed by his head and missed him when the thief pulled the blow. He snatched Kouga's arm and twisted.

"Get out of the way, mutt!" Kouga howled, yanking his arm from Inuyasha and squaring with the silver haired menace.

"The pup just saved your life, fool." Sesshomaru spoke up, "Why you do travel in my lands?"

"I'm just across the border, Sesshomaru," Kouga growled. "I could have taken that red haired, pansy."

"Kouga." Kagome stepped out from behind Kurama, but was pulled back against his chest in a move similar to the one Kouga had done earlier. Kurama smelled very pleasant. She struggled slightly for a second, but when Kurama tucked his other arm around her and rested his chin on her head in a possessive move, she gave up. "Kouga, these are my friends and family from the future."

Rin ran up to Kagome and tugged on her skirt. Kurama loosened his grip enough for her to lean down for the girl to whisper in Kagome's ear. The child needn't had bothered with the whisper, almost the whole group heard with their superior hearing.

"Yes, sorry Rin." Kagome stood back up and stepped absentmindedly back into Kurama's arms. "My family from the past also. You haven't met Rin, yet... and I haven't formally introduced you Sesshomaru."

"I've met the mighty inu," Kouga snarled sarcastically. He was upset at seeing Kagome, his or not, in another's arms. He had given up on her when he saw that though Inuyasha was no longer his competition for her heart, she still hadn't come to him. Didn't mean he didn't still want the miko though. "Who the hell are they?"

"Well, Yusuke is my twin. Hiei and Kuwabara are my friends." Kagome gestured to each of them as none of the group did anything but continue to glare at the wolf, "And this is Kurama."

Kouga snarled and thrust his chin up. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever." Kouga slanted a look to Sesshomaru. "I heard you were around and thought you'd be interested in coming to the east to hunt for shards."

"Oh, that's sweet, Kouga." Kagome smiled at him. She squeezed Kurama's arm and the avatar loosened his grip enough for her to step out of his arms. "But, we've already got a destination in mind."

"Feh." Kouga returned and glared at the kitsune thief. "You know where to find me when you change your mind."

Kagome took a step towards Kouga but stumbled back and thrust her arm in front of her eyes when a whirlwind erupted from Kouga as he departed.

"Well." Kagome sighed, blushed at Kurama, and walked over to where Sango stood.

"We're going to the hotspring." Sango stated and grabbed Kagome's wrist. Rin skipped happily behind.

"Hotspring?" Kuwabara spluttered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha muttered, he pointed in the direction the girls had wandered. We generally make camp near here before they go though.

"So, got the hots for my sister, eh?" Yusuke elbowed Kurama.

"He's been sweet on the miko, detective." Hiei retorted.

"Well, she's going to give you hell, man." Yusuke continued, smirking.

"She's-" Kurama began, a little nervous.

"If you hurt her," Yusuke glared, "I will rip your balls off and stuff them down your throat."

"What if he makes her cry?" Hiei asked.

"I'll rip his head off and shove it up his ass."

"I would never-" Kurama tried.

"I know." Yusuke said and bumped his friend with his shoulder, "or I wouldn't let you near her... but, I mean it. Don't you ever hurt my sister."

"Feh." Inuyasha piped up, "The wench can take care of herself... you should tell her to make Red a necklace."

"Hn." Hiei agreed and eyed Inuyasha's beads speculatively.

Kurama glared at the three of them and stocked off to gather wood for a fire... in the opposite direction of the girls.

The next morning the group grumbled or was silent as they broke down camp. Kagome, bleary eyed, was just finishing rolling her sleeping bag up when Rin danced over with Shippo to give her a hug.

"What's this?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama says that we must depart." Rin chirped.

"But-" Kagome protested weakly and looked up at Sesshomaru in question.

"We are a day and a half away from the Palace of the moon." Sesshomaru explained, "This Sesshomaru and his entourage will take our leave and meet up with you later."

Kagome stared at him, aghast.

"Whatever." Inuyasha piped up, eager for his group to shrink. With his brother and all his companions gone, that left the group five, maybe six when you counted both dragon heads, beings smaller.

Kagome moved up to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down and patted her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming this far with us, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome whispered against his chest. She stepped back and wrapped up both of the children in her arms. "I'll miss you guys!"

After hugged Ah-Un and squabbled with Jaken, the group departed as the ex-rekai tentai and group from the past watched.

"Well." Miroku grinned, swinging his right arm. His left was holding his wife's hand, "where shall we adventure to next?"

"Uhhhh." Kagome said, eloquently.

"Yeah, we can go there." Yusuke smirked.

Kagome shoved him and whirled north, "We'll go this way."

Three hours later, Kagome's head whipped up and focused to the northeast. "Jewel shards!" She closed her eyes and stopped walking, her head angled and stiff, "Three of them!"

"Well! What are we waiting for!?" Inuyasha cheered.

The group sped up slightly and a mile later they stopped. A giant web spread across the path and through the trees. There were several cocoons attached randomly to the web.

Kuwabara gasped and darted to one of the cocoons. He summoned his sword and Hiei shouted. Kuwabara slashed open the cocoon.

The whole group blinked as a human male slithered down to the ground out of the cocoon. Hiei groaned and cursed at his tall human friend.

"You moronic, oaf!" Hiei withdrew his sword and searched the trees with his eyes.

Kagome dashed to the fallen human and knelt next to him.

The rest of the group slowly moved into defensive positions, standing back to back.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked in a low voice. He shifted and met Yusuke's back with his.

"Fool." Hiei growled.

Before the short youkai could respond, Hiei blurred and a web strand appeared where he'd been standing. Two more webs appeared, one aiming for Sango, the other for Kirara. Kirara dodged, transforming to her larger form as she did. Sango's hand, prepared to heave Hirakotsu, was pinned to her boomerang and her shoulder.

"What the?!" Sango yelped and tried to pull her hand back. She couldn't it.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha sliced at the web holding Sango with Tetsusaiga. It cut through it and she managed to free her hand from her shoulder. It was still sticking to Hirakotsu though. She snarled and sliced at it with her own sword and managed to free her hand.

Five gigantic spiders descended from the tree branches above them. Another four skittered out from the forest surrounding the group.

Kuwabara growled and dodged a sharp, deadly looking, leg that one of the spiders thrust at him. Yusuke ducked under the mandibles of another spider and punched up at its face. The spider barely noticed the contact.

The group began to fight in earnest. Swords, punches, kicks, whips, and many other weapons went flying. The group barely made any progress in defending themselves from the spiders.

The recently released human groaned softly and Kagome looked away from the battle to check on him. He was coming to.

"Oh thank goodness." Kagome murmured, "You have to hurry. Wake up!"

She heard a small sound over her shoulder and looked up.

Several heads swung towards Kagome's shriek and saw the new spider inches from her face. She ducked and shoved the barely conscious human out of the way to relative, temporary, safety. She stood up and stumbled, barely missing being cut open by the spiders sharp leg.

"_Spirit Gun!"_ Yusuke shouted, but was knocked aside by Kuwabara stumbling out of the way of another spider.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dove and slashed at the spider. The Tetsusaiga bounced off the spider's armored back and Inuyasha shot over its head.

The spider lunged for Kagome again. It missed her head by milimeters as Kurama tacked her out of the way. The pair slammed into the web, Kagome's entire back stuck to it. Kurama tried to pull back but was caught tight as his arms were wrapped around the miko and his left hip and leg were also attached to the web.

"Oh my god!" Kagome cried out, struggling to unstick them.

"I've got you, Kagome." Kurama assured and wriggled to reach his hair.

Kagome gasped and looked up as a spider, barely visible from the shadows appeared.

"Jewel shards!" She exclaimed, staring at the new spider, "Two of them!"

The spider shot a hunk of web at them and it slammed right into Kurama's back. His breath exploded out of his chest in a sharp huff and the web covered Kurama from the top of his neck down to his calves. Kagome was mostly protected by Kurama's body, but her legs, trapped between his, got slimed by the web and stuck to the web as well. They were both completely stuck.

"_Kagome!"_ Yusuke raged, "_Kurama!_"

Inuyasha let out a wordless shout and swiped at the jeweled spider. The sword bounced off its armored body again and he was slammed by a leg. The force of it knocked him back through the trees and into a spider's side.

Another spider, carrying the other jewel shard Kagome had sensed snapped at Yusuke, barely missing him. Another spider, the one he had previously been fighting lunged at the ex-detective. He managed to dodge it, too, but then both of the spider's began attacking him.

The group began attacking in earnest, trying to get to their trapped friends. The spiders matched them blow for blow and neither group made progress.

Kurama felt vibrations in the web and looked up. A new spider, this one small (about the size of a pony) and probably young danced down the web towards the pinned pair. Kurama tightened his pinned arms around Kagome. Kagome felt the trepidation in his grip and was able to angle her head enough to see the approaching spider. She tucked her head into Kurama's head and whimpered as the spider's leg descended towards the pair.

**Author's Note: Here you go! More action **_**and **_**more drama...**_**and**_** it was longer than usual! I hope you enjoyed - I really enjoyed writing it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody!**

**The next chapter should be up some time next week if all goes well. It is my favorite chapter so far... I hope you guys all like it! **

**Um, please review!**

**Thanks!  
Zeika**


	9. All Wrapped Up

"Argg!" Kuwabara cried as he slashed at the spider with his sword. The spider had almost completely rolled Kagome and Kurama into a cocoon. The spider dropped the cocoon holding the pair and focused its attention on the orange haired man from the future.

"That's right, you big eight-eyed freak!" Kuwabara crowed as the creature stepped away from his friends.

On the web, Kurama began to wiggle and struggle to break out. Kagome hissed in pain and Kurama paused.

"Sorry." He wiggled one more time and stopped.

"It's fine." She wiggled a bit herself, "can you break it?"

"No, and the struggles only make it-" Kurama cut off abruptly as another spider leg descended and snatched them up.

"No!" Kagome yelped and tossed her head in futile struggle. She attempted to shout something else, but the spider closed the cocoon over their heads, trapping whatever she had cried inside.

Miroku watched his friends' heads disappear and growled as he ducked another spider. He swept his shakujo out and struck the spider's leg in one of the joints. The leg came clean off and flew towards the web. He rolled forward, underneath the spider, as it reared up in fury and agony. As the spider came down, he thrust his shakujo, bottom up, into the belly of the spider.

Miroku shouted wordlessly and scrambled back out from under the spider as it let out a ear splitting squeal. Venom, blood, and other things poured out from the wound the monk had inflicted. Miroku smirked as the spider collapsed and he whirled to the next monstrous arachnid.

"The underside!" Sango shouted, having just witnessed Miroku's victory, "Go for the belly!"

"Hn." Hiei flashed under the spider he was battling. He appeared out the other side and the spider's innards drained out the long slice he'd carved. Hiei narrowed his eyes and with a quick flick, rid his sword of the filth from the spider. The fire apparition turned to aid his kitsune friend and the miko but was forced to duck another spider.

"Kagome!" Yusuke growled. "Kurama! You'd better be taking care of her in there!" The dwellers of the past watched in shock, in between dodges and strikes, as Yusuke's hair sprouted and youkai markings began to appear on his face.

The former spirit detective pivoted and punched another spider in the jaw. This time the spider not only felt it, it bucked in pain and focused on Yusuke. The Mazoku smirked and let loose a shotgun right at the spider's gut. The spider exploded.

Sango pulled Hirakotsu in between her and the flying innards of the spider.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha snarled as several drops landed on his hand and he turned to glare at Yusuke.

The rest of the party had been lucky enough to be behind Yusuke, the only direction innards didn't fly towards.

"Dodge better." Yusuke shrugged and turned back to help his sister and friend.

Sango peeked around Hirakotsu and stepped back to fling it at another spider. It took out the back four legs. She drew her blade, sliced up into its belly and rolled back out of the way. She heard the whuffing and threw up her arm in time to catch it on the backswing after it chopped off the last four legs. She nodded in satisfaction after seeing the legless spider twitch in the last throws of death.

Kuwabara shouted as he charged at his spider and killed it with a quick, clean stroke to the abdomen. He grinned, exulted, and prepared to charge the next spider.

Inuyasha dodged a spider and leapt over another that were in his path as he scrambled to reach Kagome. The spider with one shard shot a web out and caught the back of his foot. Inuyasha slammed into the ground and growled.

The white haired youth picked himself up and pivoted to take out the spider. He cut the web strand with Tetsusaiga and slashed at the spider's eyes. The spider shrieked in agony but charged him anyway.

"Just die, stupid!" Inuyasha snarled and ripped the spider's belly open with his claws.

He bared his teeth at the spider and glanced around at the mayhem. He watched Sango knock a spider off the web that had been approaching the stuck pair. Miroku stabbed the same spider in the abdomen and twisted, killing it. Hiei chuckled darkly as he finished off another and Yusuke shoved his hair out of his face as another twitched in death at his feet.

Kirara grabbed the leg of the largest spider, the one with two shards, and Sango heaved Hirakotsu at it. The spider dodged, pulling Kirara with it. Miroku tossed a sutra at the creature, but the spider shot it with a web before it could land. It shot another web at Miroku, who ducked. The web slammed into Kuwabara's chest and pinned him to a tree.

"What the hell?!" Kuwabara cried out in outrage. He planted his feet against the tree and strained. "Get me off here!"

Yusuke punched a small spider, about the size of a Great Dane, through the web and watched it explode. Inuyasha turned and sliced at another spider and only got its leg. Yusuke kicked another spider, about the same size and knocked it across the clearing.

"Hiei!" He shouted. The little fire apparition sliced it open in response.

Kagome flinched as the web shook again and there was a muffled shout.

"It's okay, Kagome." Kurama soothed, "I've got you, you're safe with me. I will get us out of here."

"Kurama, what if they _eats_ us!?" Kagome whimpered. Spiders, she _hated_ spiders.

"I won't let it." Kurama wiggled, trying, once again, to find a weak spot in the cocoon surrounding them. He was stuck completely to the sticky prison though and made no progress.

"We've got to get out, Kurama!" Kagome wailed when Kurama grunted and ceased his struggle.

Kurama tightened his already tight grip on her. He was completely cut off from his plants in this cocoon, and he couldn't let any grow in here, they would hurt Kagome.

"Kagome." Kurama said, "Kagome, I need you to try and access your powers. Your miko powers."

"I might hurt you! You're a youkai!" Kagome pulled back a little to look up into his face, there really wasn't much room in the cocoon. If she weren't so scared about being trapped and eaten by spiders, she would be pretty embarrassed about the position she were in… and probably really, really enjoy it.

"I know." Kurama smiled down into her eyes, "but, I'll be okay. I promise."

"No, I won't!"

"Kagome, please."

"Kurama, I don't want to hurt you. You're important to me," she whispered.

Kurama smiled and pulled her tight against him again. He pressed his lips to the top of her head in a soft kiss. He breathed in her scent and loosened his grip on her again so she could look up at him.

"You're very important to me, too, Kagome." He replied, "I can't see you hurt. Please, release your grip on your powers and purify this web."

She blinked up at him. He lowered his head to close the four inches the cocoon allowed them and met her lips with his. Kagome returned the soft kiss eagerly and he deepened it. He tilted his head slightly and when she let out a small moan, his tongue asked for entrance. She granted it and kissed back for all she was worth.

Hiei growled and flicked the spider guts off his sword. He joined the rest of the group in focusing on the final spider. . It was the biggest and seemed to be the smartest. Probably the hungriest, too.

His Jagan had lost contact with Kurama when the cocoon had closed, he hoped there was some sort of magic in the webbing blocking their link and that it hadn't killed his unlikely friends. It didn't matter though, if they were dead, he would be avenging them momentarily. If they were not dead, well - they'd be rescued in a moment.

Hiei smirked; it wasn't every day he got to rescue the conniving kitsune.

Suddenly, there was a slight tickle in the back of his mind. Kurama was back.

Then a small beam of pink light shot out from the cocoon. More and more beams shot out until the cocoon dissolved and all that was left were Kagome and Kurama, unharmed and… kissing?

_Well, about damn time, fox. _He thought and rolled his eyes when neither of the lip locked pair realized their release.

Hiei turned his attention back towards the spider and noticed the rest of the group had turned to witness the miko and kitsune burst free from the cocoon. He saw the detective smirk, then glare, and then smirk again before turning back to the large spider.

Yusuke set up for a spirit gun as Sango threw Hirakosu at the front four legs and the spider reared to dodge.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke snarled.

The beam when straight through the stomach and burst out the armored back. Apparently, the armor wasn't as tough from the inside. The spider twitched a few times and finally joined its brethren in death.

The group turned as one to the kissing pair and watched them part. Kagome flushed and grinned sheepishly, but held tightly to Kurama's hand. Kurama just cocked an eyebrow.

"Get the shards, Kagome." Inuyasha growled, resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. Kagome glared at the hanyou, but marched over to the spider anyway.

The miko closed her eyes in disgust and reached towards the spider. Hiei knocked her hand away and scooped the shards she's almost grabbed with a cloth. The cloth sizzled.

"Guys! Get me off this damn tree!" Kuwabara cried.

The group laughed in relief and set out to do just that.

**Author's Note: Thanks everybody, for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - I have been super excited waiting for it to come up since I first came up with the story. **

**Please review!**

**Zeika**


	10. A Peaceful Evening

Kagome stared into her open palm at the almost complete half Shikon no Tama. She sighed and tilted her hand a little to let it roll to the left.

She closed her eyes and dropped her head. She'd been worrying more frequently about what the end result of the hunt was going to be. She wasn't certain about what wish to make upon the jewel, but she was pretty sure that it had a lot to do with the barriers currently up in her time. She growled and scrunched her nose and opened her eyes back up to study the jewel again.

Kagome started as a hand closed around hers, hiding the jewel from sight. She followed the arm and found Miroku kneeling in front of her, concern shining in his eyes.

"Hey, Miroku." Kagome greeted softly.

"Hey yourself." Miroku let go of her hand and sat beside her, reclining against the wall of the cave next to her. He bumped her gently with his shoulder, "Tell me your troubles."

Kagome smiled gratefully at him, "What am I going to do? How will I know if I've done the right thing?"

***ALOB***

Yusuke bent to pick up a pebble and flicked it at Hiei. The fire apparition dodge it with a sneer. Inuyasha snorted at both of the guys.

"Stop antagonizing him, Yusuke." Kurama chided, gathering another fallen branch to his collection for fire wood.

"I'm not." Yusuke retorted, "I am testing to make sure his reflexes haven't gone to crap since he's been lazing about so much."

"Hn." Hiei's hand inched towards his sword, but at Kurama's warning glare, turned his face away with a grunt.

"Anyway," Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Why you always got to be touching my sister?"

"Pardon?"

"I asked-"

"Yes, I heard you, Yusuke." Kurama paused in his gathering. They were really all supposed to be gathering the wood while he gathered some things for dinner, but so far, the other three only seemed to be interested in snarling at one another. "I don't believe that your question is really accurate, however. I am hardly touching her all the time."

"Bull!" Yusuke snapped, "You've always got your hands on her!"

"They aren't currently."

"You know what I mean!"

"Keh." Inuyasha spoke up, "It's 'cause the bastard is a kitsune. Well, sort of."

Kurama inclined his head, allowing Inuyasha's comment and inviting him to elaborate.

"Haven't you seen how Shippo is always holding onto her when he's around?" Inuyasha waited for Yusuke's slow nod of acknowledgement. "Kitsune require touch. It's the biggest show of affection they can give. They need it to survive or some crap. Stupid, if you ask me."

Kurama glared at Inuyasha's finishing shot and opened his mouth to respond when Hiei spoke up.

"Be grateful it's Kurama, detective-"

"Don't call me that; I'm retired." Yusuke growled.

"It could be worse, that stupid wolf could be the one she lets near her."

All four males shuddered at the thought.

"Alright." Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and swung them back down, "Don't you dare hurt her, Kurama. I'll kick your ass so bad that even Koenma couldn't bring you back."

Inuyasha raised a lip to show one of his fangs at Kurama in agreement to Yusuke's threat.

Kurama nodded gravely before dumping the wood he'd gathered into Yusuke's arms.

***ALOB***

Shippo and Rin raced into the gaping maw of the cave Sesshomaru had pointed out that the group had retired to.

The pair tumbled over one another in their hurry and saw Sango and Miroku seated beside Kagome against the wall of the cave; Kirara was in Kagome's lap enjoying an enthusiastic petting by Kagome.

"Kagome!" Shippo crowed.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin shrieked.

Both scrambled back up and smothered her with tight hugs. Kagome returned their hugs as Kirara made a hasty escape.

The kids were chirping at Kagome with updates on their most recent adventures when Sesshomaru strode into the cave entrance. Kagome beamed up at him and rose to her feet. She bowed solemnly to him.

"Miko." Sesshomaru acknowledged, and nodded to her. She rose and Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve and withdrew something wrapped in cloth. He held out it out to Kagome.

She reached out for it, curious. Once Sesshomaru laid it in Kagome's hand, she gasped. She unwrapped it, hurriedly.

"How did I not sense these, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked as she gazed at the contents.

"The cloth is special." Sesshomaru turned to exit the cave, "Keep it."

He glided out of the cave, his hair billowing gently in the wind, and sat against the wall.

He watched as his half brother soared into site and slammed onto the ground next to him.

"Feh." Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru as he rose from his crouch. Sesshomaru nodded, and continued reclining against the wall.

"Hn." Hiei answered, having just beat Inuyasha to the cave entrance. Yusuke and Kurama followed sedately behind, both had their hands in their pockets as they joined the trio at the cave entrance.

"Hello." Kurama nodded to Sesshomaru and glanced at Jaken, Ah, and Un to include them in his greeting. The dragon and kappa lazed about on the other side of the cave entrance.

Yusuke turned as Kuwabara entered the clearing in front of the cave, a string of fish in his hand. Kuwabara nodded at Sesshomaru and glared at the rest of the group. He'd been annoyed that he'd had to do the fishing.

He marched into the cave and brought the fish to Kagome.

"Here you go." He thrust them out to her.

"Thank you, Kazuma!" Kagome beamed, she pecked him on the cheek and turned to prepare the fish for dinner.

Kurama, having followed Kuwabara in, narrowed his eyes slightly and cleared his throat.

Kagome turned to her… she wasn't sure exactly what to call him.. she turned to Kurama.

He raised his eyebrow at her and pulled out a bundle full of herbs, berries, and other edible plants. Kagome took the bundled, smirked at Kurama, and kissed him on the cheek.

He raised his other eyebrow, "I believe you're short on my payment."

Kagome giggled, stretched onto her toes and pressed her lips to his. Kurama wrapped his fist in her hair and deepened the kiss.

Sango coughed delicately after a few minutes and the pair finally broke apart. Kurama looked down at Kagome as she dropped down from her toes. He traced a finger down her face and neck before brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. He stepped back and winked at her.

Kagome looked down and blushed, but darted back to the redhead and pecked him on the lips.

"That's my change." She turned, her face on fire, to finish preparing the meal.

***ALOB***

The group sat in a loose circle around the fire, finishing the meal that had been gathered and prepared. Once all the dishes had been gathered and piled at Miroku's feet (it was his turn for dishes) Kagome pulled the bundled had gifted her out and unfolded it for the group.

"Sesshomaru-sama brought me this." She stated as she pulled out the large chunk of shikon fragments. There was a small flash as she combined it with her piece and the group looked on at the almost complete jewel.

"Eight pieces left then, including the ones you guys have." She looked up from the jewel to Sesshomaru, "Where did you get them all?"

"We got them on adventures!" Rin piped up.

"Yeah! They all came from the west, on our patrols!" Shippo babbled excitedly.

Kagome's eyes met Miroku's. He smiled at her in reassurance and pulled Sango closer.

**Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews! They really make me enjoy sharing this story with you!**

**I forgot to put in the author's note last chapter that there likely wouldn't be a chapter this week, I had planned on a one shot (same universe)… but, since I didn't warn you, I wrote this up instead. It's shorter than normal, but since I am trying to do two updates this week… you'll just have to deal with it.**

**On a side note - I am incredibly annoyed at how none of my 'scene separators' work... so, now I've tried a new kind. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Zeika**


	11. Memories & Plans

Kagome reached down and scooped up the glittering shard. She watched the evil fade and stood up.

Two shards left, she thought. At least we know where they are.

During the battle with Narku, there had been six shards missing from Naraku's piece of the jewel. Naraku's opening move of the confrontation… and really, what turned it into a battle… had been to remove the shard from Kohaku's back.

Kagome winced as she recalled Sango's agonized cry after watching her brother's eyes fill and the die before his body fell to the ground, lifeless.

Kagome herself had held four of the shards. Kouga had his two. The battle had been fierce. Innards and blood and all sorts of other things had been flying everywhere. There were cries of rage and pain, battle shouts filled with fury and loathing. Then there was Naraku, laughing at everything.

Kagome had lost her temper. She'd used the jewel to follow him in the mess and shot an arrow. Unfortunately, or perhaps for the best, her arrow struck Naraku's jewel hunk. The jewel shattered and the shards flew everywhere. Naraku wasn't scathed. Chaos had reigned, however, immediately following the shattering.

Kagura, in what seemed oddly like a desperate ploy to distract Naraku, had destroyed Kikyo. Inuyasha had only seen that Kagura had killed Kikyo. Sorta… rekilled her? Regardless, she'd ended her existence. He flew into a rage and Kagura's plan backfired. Instead of Naraku focusing on Kagura and allowing for his enemies to slip in and off him, Inuyasha sought out his revenge on Kagura.

Naraku, after a scathing glare sent Kagura's way, released his horde on the rest of them. Miroku had been standing twenty feet from Kagome, protecting Sango. She'd rushed to Kohaku's side and hadn't moved except to sob over his body. Miroku had just resealed his wind tunnel when Naraku let out a malicious cackle and time seemed to stop when there was a large crack in the air. Then Miroku had let out a choked gasp and a breeze started. As soon as Kagome had heard his gasp, she'd known what Naraku had done. She'd cried out for Miroku as he'd gripped his arm and stumbled away from Sango and towards Naraku. Then the world seemed to fall apart.

Kagome sighed as she shook away the memories from the past and fused the jewel shard with the rest of the jewel. She wrapped the shard back up in the special cloth from Sesshomaru and tucked it into her pocket. She looked up at the cold March sky and inhaled. It was a year ago, that day, Naraku had been slain. She looked down and tugged on a lock of hair. She'd finally decided what would need to be done. The hard part was still to come though; she'd have to convince her loved ones to let her do it.

***ALOB***

"Sango." Kagome spoke up as she walked towards the woman.

Sango looked up from cleaning her blade, "Yes?"

"Let's go to the spring." Kagome smiled softly at her friend and tucked a loose lock behind her ear. Sango agreed and tucked her sword and supplies away.

The pair meandered towards the hot springs, neither seemed to be in a hurry. Once they reached the naturally heated pools, they busied themselves with their supplies and disrobing in silence.

Kagome sighed in relief as she sunk into the water and leaned back with her eyes closed.

"Mmmhmmm." Sango agreed from nearby.

They relaxed quietly for a few minutes before Kagome broke the silence.

"So?" Kagome peeked an eye open and looked at Sango, "What's new?"

Sango blushed a deep red.

"Oh really?" Kagome opened her other eye and sat straight up, "spill! I demand to know anything that makes you blush like that!"

Sango growled and threw her wet washcloth at Kagome.

It smacked Kagome right in the head. Both girls grinned.

"I'm pregnant." Sango confessed. "I haven't told Miroku yet… I don't want him to worry."

Kagome squealed and laughed in delight. She lunched at Sango and gripped her in a hug before backing away.

"Oh my!" Kagome beamed, "That is such fantastic news! How far along do you think you are?"

"About three months or so, I'm guessing." Sango snatched her washcloth back and wiped her face.

"That is so wonderful!" Kagome ducked into the water really quick to soak her hair. She came back to the surface and wiped her eyes clear of water. "I'm so excited for you. I don't know what's going to happen when we finish the jewel, but, if possible, I will be here for the birth!"

"Miroku and I have already talked about it, if we have a little girl, we're naming him after you."

Kagome's eyes filled and she sniffled, "I'm honored, Sango."

"I'm honored to have had you as part of my family. You're my best friend and the sister of my heart."

"Oh Sango, you mean so much to me." Kagome put offered the shampoo bottle she'd used to lather her hair with to Sango. "I'd say that if I ever had a sister, I'd want her to be like you.. but, I don't need to. Because you are my sister and I already have that."

Sango took the proffered bottle and smiled mistily at Kagome. "Thank you."

"When are you going to tell Miroku?" Kagome asked, peeking through her arm as she finished lathering her hair.

"I think I'm going to tell him, and everyone else, when we get back to the village in a couple of days." Sango answered, popping the bottle closed and setting it on the rocks behind her.

"I cannot wait!" Kagome exclaimed, before ducking her head back under water to clear the suds.

Sango giggled quietly and concentrated on lathering up her hair until after her friend surfaced.

"Your turn." Sango grinned at Kagome.

"Me?" Kagome asked.

"Yup."

"Wellllll," Kagome drawled, "I'm not pregnant!"

Sango splashed her in the face.

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed and splashed back.

The pair splashed one another back and forth for several minutes before they settled down and Sango repeated her question.

"Well. I've decided what wish to make." Kagome answered before looking away.

"What is it going to be?" Sango asked.

***ALOB***

"Hn." Hiei said as they passed the tree he'd been reclining in to guard their trail.

"Hiei!" Kagome greeted. She turned to Sango, "Go ahead without me, I need to talk to Hiei."

Sango looked up at the small fire demon and nodded in greeting to him. "Okay, see you soon."

Hiei flashed out of the tree to Kagome's side and glanced sideways at her.

Kagome frowned at him.

Hiei raised his eyebrow at her.

"Ugh." Kagome sighed, "I hate when you do that?"

Hiei smirked.

"Well, I've got an idea, but I need your help." Kagome turned to face him fully, "Please?"

Hiei raised his other eyebrow in an invitation for her to continue. Once she'd spilled her plan and paused for breath he leaned up against a tree and crossed his arms.

"Please? You have to see that this is the best way! I just need your help convincing Yusuke and Kurama."

"Hn." Hiei scratched his nose. "I will support you, but you will not be able to convince them."

"Why not?"

"Because the fox is in love with you." Hiei sent her a quick glance, "and Yusuke is your twin brother. Any brother worthy will not abandon his sister to the unknown."

"About that.." Kagome hedged, peering at Hiei. The small youkai studiously ignored her and she decided to just jump in, "Okay, so I think you should tell Yukina that you are the brother she's been looking for."

Hiei whipped his head to glare at her.

"Hear me out!" She protested, raising her hands in front of her in a placating motion. "She's your twin, but she doesn't know it. However, she already loves you as you are. Just as Hiei, the man who has fought to protect her and been her friend for years. She's suffering in her search to find her twin and it's breaking her heart almost daily."

Kagome paused to ascertain Hiei's reaction and at his neutral face, she hurried to continue.

"Not to mention, she's not stupid. She's eventually going to figure it out. Once she does, she is going to be very upset that you've known for years and haven't told her… if you tell her yourself instead of her finding out from another source, you get brother points. She'll forgive you quicker. And, eventually, she and Kazuma are going to have kids, then what? You don't want to be their uncle?"

Hiei glared at her for the parting shot about Kuwabara and his sister being intimate enough to have children.

"It's true!"

"Hn." Hiei allowed. He shrugged and continued walking back to where the majority of the group had gathered.

Kagome closed the couple of steps between them and hugged him.

Hiei froze, but allowed the hug. After a second though, his hand twitched up and patted her back.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she pulled away. She was exhilarated inside, thrilled that he'd allowed the hug. She knew she never would have gotten away with it had there been a witness. "No matter what, Hiei, you will always be my friend. Please take care of the others, if I'm unable to return."

***ALOB***

"Stupid fish, take a bite of that worm already." Yusuke grumbled as he waited for their dinner to bite. He was really getting sick of having to hunt and fish for his food. What he really wanted was some ramen from Keiko. Some Keiko would be nice too, he thought with a slight leer.

"Stupid jewel." He muttered to himself. He wanted to go home. He wouldn't though, without Kagome, and he knew that Kagome wouldn't until that stupid jewel was finished. She had gotten better. Her spirit arrows were superb and she could use them without even trying anymore. She had excellent control over her miko abilities. But, she was still his to protect. He wasn't going home until she was ready to come with him.

Yusuke felt a slight tug and began to reel in.

She'd been his sister all their lives, but they'd only met a little less than a year ago. He wasn't ready to give her up yet. Or Souta, his half brother. The kid was pretty cool, but he wasn't Kagome. Kagome was his twin and was only second to Keiko in his life. Barely. They'd shared the womb together and had this connection that he'd never had with anybody else. He'd die for either of the girls. Huh, Yusuke though wryly, guess that wasn't really saying much. He'd offered to die for Kurama's mom, too. He'd kill for them though. Hell, he'd even kill a human if it came between them and a human.

He threw the fish that he'd caught into the bucket with the other seven and stood up. It was time to talk to Kagome. It was time to go home.

***ALOB***

Yusuke entered the camp with his catch of fish. Someone had apparently caught a rabbit and gathered some other things as well. Good, he was getting tired of fish. He looked around to pass his bounty to his sister. She was curled up in Kurama's arms. They appeared to be talking about something important. Kurama was looking pretty stressed and Kagome about in tears. What had that asshole done to his sister?!

Yusuke strode over to them and Kurama looked up with a sharp look.

"Tell her, Yusuke!" Kurama, totally out of character, pleaded desperately.

Uh, what? Yusuke stopped in his tracks. Well, what had she done to his friend?

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I have to Yusuke." She whimpered, turning to bury her face in Kurama's chest. Kurama tightened his hold on her, looking desperately up at Yusuke.

Well, that was a change. Kurama was always the one everybody turned to with that look. He was the level headed one with all the answers. Kurama could solve anything, convince anybody of anything. Heh, it was nice to see the tables turned for once, way to go sis.

Yusuke scratched at the back of his head and leaned down to peer closer at his sister. Huh, she was very distressed. What could cause both Kurama and Kagome both this kind of anguish and yet neither of them seemed willing to yield.

"Kagome?" He questioned, crouching so that he was sitting on his heels. He put a hand on her left shoulder, really the only place he could touch her without also violating Kurama's space in some fashion. The guy really had a hold on her.

"I have to, Yusuke." Kagome sniffled, and turned her head to look straight at him. Tears were streaming freely down her face, her eyes bloodshot, "you need to all go home. Once I complete the jewel, I will follow. But, you cannot stay on this side of the well; you might get stuck with no shards to help you travel!"

"No." Yusuke snarled, standing upright, "absolutely not!"

Yusuke turned away, presenting his back to the couple. He clenched his fist and looked down at it. Then he pulled the shard out of his pocket and pinched it between his fingers. He whirled back around angrily and knelt back down. He took her hand in his and pressed the shard to her palm.

Change of plans. Damn, he'd really been looking forward to Keiko and Ramen.

"I'm not leaving here without you, sis." Yusuke closed his hand around hers to seal of the shard from sight, "If you cannot travel through the well with a whole jewel, neither will I."

"What about Keiko?" Kagome asked desperately.

"I'm a youkai." Yusuke looked away, "I will see her again. I haven't aged since Raizen's blood activated. I'm told that I won't die of old age… or if I do, it will be thousands of years later."

Kagome pulled out of Kurama's arms and rose to her knees. She pulled Yusuke into her embrace and held him tightly, "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Yusuke. I didn't know. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Yusuke hugged Kagome back, pulling her to the ground as he sat next to Kurama by the tree. He rubbed her back as she cried the tears he couldn't.

Kurama removed his shard from his hair and pulled Yusuke's shard from her hand. He retrieved the bundle from pocket of her jacket that she had been keeping it, placed both shards in the bundle with the almost completed chunk. He tucked the bundle back in her jacket and gently moved her hair to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm staying with you, love." Kurama said softly. He stood up, grabbed the fish Yusuke had caught and went to begin the night's meal.

***ALOB***

The group began the trek slowly back towards the well. Kagome had announced, once everybody had wiped sleep from their eyes and began day, that they would be headed straight back without detour.

Kagome watched Kuwabara kick a pebble as he walked beside her. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and switched his gaze from the ground to the sky… or the trees that blocked the sky, whatever.

She reached over and looped her arm through his.

"Kazuma," She began softly.

"Hey Kagome." Kuwabara replied.

"When we get back to the well, you're going to go home alone." Kagome mumbled to the ground.

"What?" Kuwabara exclaimed, stopping.

"We won't be going with you." She met his eyes and tugged at his arm to resume walking. "We've got letters for your to take back. If we don't come back within two months from when you arrive in the future, I need you to give them to their recipients."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because we might get stuck." Kagome explained and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "The guys won't go back without me, but it's my duty to fulfill my destiny. I cannot go back until the jewel is complete."

"So, you guys don't want me to stick around?" Kuwabara asked, offended.

"No!" Kagome assured, hurriedly, "That's not it at all! Kazuma, we all care for you immensely. But, you're human like me. The guys, even if they get stuck, they will live long enough to make it back to everybody."

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm human." Kagome looked away from him, "I will grow old and die."

"Why will Urameshi make it, but you won't? You're twins!" Kuwabara growled.

"Because of his demon blood being so prominent in his body." Kagome answered.

"You have it, too, right?"

"I imagine I do, yes." Kagome rubbed his arm gently, "but because I am such a powerful miko, I am unable to every access it."

"What?" Kuwabara scowled, "Why?"

"Because it would kill me." Kagome grinned up at him, "my body and blood would be fighting itself. My miko powers would purify my youkai blood and I would have a very painful end."

"Oh." Kuwabara smirked, "Maybe you should try not to do that then."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed, wryly. "So, you'll do it?"

"I guess so." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. "However, you'd better make it back out of that well, you hear?"

"I will do my best, Kazuma."

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I tried to do a White Day one shot, but got sick and didn't get to finish it in time. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter in ALOB!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Zeika**


End file.
